


密友（Familiar）

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: Nino知道润会是一个完美的男朋友，但他从没有对润产生过这方面的感觉。





	密友（Familiar）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289563) by kanu_x. 



在数都数不清的时刻，他们问他：“松本在哪儿？”他会回答：“我不知道”因为他确实不知道。而且，二宫和也，一个独立于他最好朋友的人，很好奇为什么那些人会以为他和润会7/24黏在一起。几乎从出生就在一起长大，不代表他们作为成年人还会一起去上厕所。 

但最让Nino烦躁的，是大家都会向他询问润的事，相反没有人向润询问他。这可怜人不知道，看起来润和他无时无刻不在一起的唯一原因，是润执着地跟着他，与此相对，Nino从不在意润自己去哪儿。这种信息不对称误导了他。   
“你为什么这么在意这件事？”当Nino第九次对此发牢骚的时候，润问他。  
“当然了，你根本不会理解。”Nino这么回答。就在这天稍早前，井上真央还问他，既然他和润总是一起出去，不能看不到对方，为什么他就不能和润约会。实际上，Nino曾试图勾搭过真央，失败了。抛去这个事实，真央那不合时宜的问题让他非常生气。Nino觉得她很无知，让人难以忍受。难道他得在广告牌上贴个通知，并敲黑板请大家认真听，他们才能注意到他和润根本没有总是厮混在一起吗？

这不公平的舆论在他脑子里徘徊不去，Nino继续对着他朋友的耳朵发牢骚：“我的人生不是围着你转的。为什么最后总要回到你这里？”  
润在厨房为他俩正做着晚饭，听到这话后，他留下炉子上的平底锅，走到吧台边，看着Nino蜷缩在他的沙发上。“你要和我分手吗？”他轻轻地调笑道。  
Nino深深吸了一口气，摇动肩膀：“别拿我开玩笑，润。我是认真的。人们觉得我们需要彼此才能呼吸，只因为我知道你的尿布闻起来是什么味儿。我，二宫和也，仍然是个合格的单身汉，因为每个人都认为我是松本润最好的跟班。”  
润叹口气，漠不关心地回到炉子边。他找出了一个Nino为何如此烦躁不安的原因。“你空窗太久了。”他说。  
Nino没有否认。他抓起一个润放置的非常完美的抱枕，紧紧地抱在怀里，把下巴放在上面。他对着润宽厚的后背做了个鬼脸：“我已经单身一年了。今晚咱俩应该扔下晚饭出去玩。你应该知道很多不错的地方，润。”  
“我想你是准备摆脱我跟班的身份？”润说。  
“没错，而且每次你告诉别人咱俩在一起很久都会让事情变得更糟，”Nino开始了，“也该到你对此撒点小谎的时候了。”  
“为什么我必须撒谎，就为了让你和别人上床？”润问。  
Nino有充分的理由，但不能告诉润。毕竟，他怎么能告诉他最好的朋友，他的前女友甩他的理由，就是因为他和润太过亲密。她知道Nino是个双性恋，于是便好奇地询问Nino那种男生是他的理想型。因为他正和她约会，所以想着告诉她也没关系啦，于是就给了她一个宽泛的标准：高挑，有趣，具有洞察力，和善，亲切而且华丽耀眼。  
“就像松本那样？”她问道，这吓到Nino了，因为去他妈的为什么他会说到润。很快他意识到，在无意中，他确实描述的是他的朋友，她也认识到这一点。尽管他向她保证他和润之间除了友情别的什么也没有，她还是嫉妒起来。没过多久，他们的关系便破裂了。  
Nino对润说：“算了吧，我哪天晚上自己去。”  
润把意面分装进两个盘子，把它们端到客厅茶几上。他在地板上坐下来，靠着沙发。“很好，因为我不怕麻烦为你做饭就因为你说你饿了，在你吃完之前哪儿也不准去。”  
Nino忘了他的恼怒，坐到他盘子前的地板上。他对润咧嘴一笑。“这就是为什么我离不开你”，他一边说一边往嘴里塞了一大口，“你会是最完美的男朋友。就是说，只要你决定和某人定下来的话。”

润伸出手，抹掉Nino下巴上沾到的酱汁：“但对你不是。”  
他缩回手时，Nino皱眉看他：“对我什么？”  
“你是例外，”润沉思着翻动他的意面，“对你来说，我不会是完美男友，因为你并不想要我。”  
Nino想反驳，那不是真的。尤其对他来说，他最好的朋友会是最完美的男朋友，但这领悟本身让他犹豫不决，他说不出口。想起他前女友的嫉妒，Nino感觉他俩之间的气氛有点尴尬。他开始不但从朋友的角度看润，更会从男人的角度来看，潜在的恋人，一个可以让任何人丧失理智的恋人。润刚刚在他下巴上碰过的地方开始发烫。Nino忍不住在潜意识里脸红起来。

“我想不想都没差啦。”他嘟嘟哝哝着往嘴里塞满食物。

+++  
尽管Nino一厢情愿地想忘掉那感觉，仅仅一周之后，问题又来了。这天，他路过真央的小隔间，又进去和她调情，她侧过身问道：“姑娘们想知道松本去不去今天晚上的联谊。”  
“什么联谊？”他问道，他很怀疑人家只邀请了润而没有他。一般来说，每个人都觉得他俩是一起的。  
“松本来的话，不就等于你也来，不是吗？”她随随便便地说，“他来不来？”  
Nino从她身边后退了。她淘气地笑着看着他，而他觉得他不再那么喜欢真央了，连一夜情都不行。然后他转身离开，背后传来她咯咯的笑声，这让他觉得被冒犯了。他还听到有人悄悄地说“可爱”，但这也不足以让他转身回去。不幸的是，他真的在男洗手间遇见了润。  
“嗨，你的跟班来了。”Nino不高兴地喃喃，用胳膊肘把正在拉拉链的润从小便池前推开，雀占鸠巢。  
润洗手的时候，Nino解决完个人问题，也过来洗手，润细细打量了一下自己正在生闷气的朋友，问：“怎么了？”  
“你问我怎么了？”Nino回答，“我可是唯一一个被八婆们兴高采烈地和你联系在一起的人。”  
润叹气，紧皱眉头看着两人在镜子中的倒影。“你是在告诉我你有多讨厌做我的朋友吗？”他平静地问道。  
Nino的自尊已是千疮百孔，他没有心情去反击。现在不行。他沉默地用纸巾擦干手，丢下同样紧张的润，走向门口。他转动把手，在走出去之前，说：“祝你在今天晚上的联谊玩的开心。”

 

+++ 

凌晨两点，手机响了，Nino没理。只有一个人会在午夜给他打电话，而他现在并没有那个心情应付此人的打扰，尤其是他想补眠的时候。电话又响了一次，它和接下来两次都被Nino掐掉。第五次，他投降了，拿起手机，放到耳边。  
“阿和……”润的声音拉得长长的，又逐渐低下去。  
“啥事？”Nino无力地问，看向闹钟，它明明确确表示此时是凌晨三点，“你又喝醉了？”  
“你来吗？”润问，声音中透着希冀。  
就冲着这个，Nino也无法拒绝。他叹息着把自己从床上拉起来。把他的朋友从难缠的一夜情或者是烂醉中拯救出来，已经是惯例了。尽管他跑火车说自己是润的跟班，Nino心里还是知道不是这样的。比起角落里的小人物，其实他更像是润的骑士。“你在哪儿？”他问。 

半小时后，他来到酒吧外，看见润闭着眼睛重重地靠在墙上。Nino下了出租车，夜凉如水，他不得不把卫衣袖子拽长，盖住自己的小短手。Nino走向他，停下，看见润还没注意到他，便伸手弹弹润的鼻子。他那醉醺醺的朋友动了，看见他便绽放出一个心醉的笑容，仿佛是看到了天堂般的景象。Nino的心脏停跳了一拍。秋风四起，将两人卷入其中，Nino打了个冷颤。他闭了一下眼睛，心想自己是不是要疯了。润是他的朋友，以前对他笑了无数次，为什么现在他的心会对此产生反应？这种感觉根本不必要。  
Nino决定不管它，他抓住润的胳膊，环上自己的肩膀。他帮着自己的朋友上了出租车。一上车，Nino就把自己安置在后座上，就在润的旁边，然后让司机开车。润把头靠在椅背上，又闭上眼睛。一缕忧郁环绕在他身上，Nino不得不开始担心起来，因为他知道他朋友就算喝醉了也是个开心、精力充沛的人。  
“你又让某人心碎了吗？”Nino问。尽管他的朋友总是游戏花间，拒绝安定下来，但Nino知道润只是害怕让别人伤心。他还没找出他朋友为什么不能和某个唯一的人约会的原因，可是事实就是润在承诺方面有问题。即使是为了保证自己的判断力，拒绝和离开也从不是他的强项。  
润没有回答问题，而是在他俩之间摸来摸去，直到抓住Nino的手。他握的紧紧的，Nino这才发现润一直在找他的手。润还是闭着眼睛，开始无意识地用拇指在Nino的手背上摩挲，是最温柔的那种爱抚，Nino的心又开始怦怦跳。  
“我在想你的事。”最后，润低语。  
“然后呢？”Nino回应。

 

润叹息着，头从椅背上滑下来放到Nino的肩头，他舒舒服服地靠着Nino，把他瘦削的肩膀当做枕头。Nino忍受着这额外的重量，继续追问，“你想到什么了？”他问，“你是说你这么伤心是因为我？”  
润试着点头。“最近，咱俩在一起的时候你总是生气，”他咕哝着，“我想你了。”他想去亲吻Nino的手背，但Nino迅速反应过来，抽回自己的手。  
“嗨，润，你真是醉的一塌糊涂。”Nino开着玩笑，急切地想控制住这脱轨的发展。他急速跳动的心脏砰砰地发出响声，在他的耳朵里轰鸣。他能感到自己脸红了，迫切希望自己能控制住。Nino抬眼看的时候，刚好在后视镜里碰上出租车司机不赞同的目光，赶紧解释：“他是我朋友，最好的朋友，我们没在约会。”  
司机没理会他的辩解，沉默地开着车，Nino觉得试图解释的自己真是蠢到家了。他们来到润的公寓所在的小区，然后Nino把润送回家。润要求他留下，但Nino只是将他放到床上，然后走出卧室，关上门。他从好友的钱包里抽出几张钞票作为车资，然后坐同一辆出租回家。回家的路程平凡无奇却又紧张不已，因为各种念头缠绕在一起，像山一样重重地压在他的心头。

+++ 

“怎么了？”接电话的人漠不关心地问，“你又和润吵架了吗？”  
Nino嘲笑了他。“我给你打电话也是会有别的原因的。”他嚷嚷。  
“你上次给我打电话都是半年前了，就因为润一个星期没搭理你，”翔说到，然后有加了一句，“所以我理所当然会这么认为。”  
Nino抱怨道：“你老是站在他那一边，翔。高中的时候就是。”  
“因为他经常都是对的，”翔告诉他，“那这回事怎么了？为什么给我打电话？”  
Nino在扶手椅里蜷成一团，腿抱在胸前，他一手拿着手机，一手弯折毛衣的边边。他想着过去的几天，又回溯了过去的几个月。“润不一样了，他变了。”他说。

 

“啥？”翔笑起来，“我前两天才见他了。他还是老样子呀。”  
大概通常来说，Nino是最亲近润的人，这就是为什么只有他注意到。他强烈反对翔的说法，“不，润现在就是变了。他说了些奇怪的话，还做了些……事。”  
“比方说？”翔提示到。  
“比方说……”Nino深深吸了口气，“他朝我微笑的样子。他怪了。”  
翔又吃吃笑了，非常让Nino恼火。“你才发现？润总是这样的，对你比我们其他人好多了，对你的反应也不一样，高中时就这样了。也许这是你变了。你终于和我们产生了共鸣。”  
Nino还是不肯相信他自己才是问题所在。一定是他的好朋友多年来产生了变化，而他直到前女友提醒对好友产生了好奇，然后才开始发现的。过去，润从来不会让Nino觉得自己像个紧张兮兮的少女，Nino想。润以前才不会对他这么笑，就像他是世界上最让人心醉神迷的人，不是吗？  
Nino挂断和翔的电话，艰难地蜷缩在椅子里沉思。

+++ 

高一那年，他和新结识的朋友翔，曾经不小心撞见了润和另一个同学的幽会。在初中的后期，润和Nino已经探索并了解了自己的性向，但翔并不知道他们的秘密。于是当他们发现润和那个男孩儿的事情时，翔僵住了。  
在那两人没注意到他们之前，Nino拽着目瞪口呆的翔离开教室，跑到外面。翔在门口绊倒了，Nino看见润转过身，大概看到了他们狂奔到走廊又飞奔下楼梯的背影。他们一停下来，翔就甩开Nino，但他看见Nino紧张的表情后，又振作起精神来。  
“我不知道松本喜欢的是那个，”翔开口，想摆脱自己的无知与震惊，“让我吓一跳。你知道吗？”  
Nino的胸口压上了一块沉重的石头，而且每当他回想起刚刚看到的场景细节，那重量都会增加。他没法强迫自己回答，只能耸耸肩。  
翔不舒服地看着地板，当他抬起眼睛时，发现Nino也看着地板。“那真的没关系吗？”他问。

但Nino的思绪飘向了另一边。他认识那个男生，大野智。校园祭的时候，润曾拉着他去看过美术社办的艺术展，因为他被其中一幅作品深深打动。美术老师发现了徘徊不去的两人，就过来打招呼。她把他们介绍给了作者，也就是润刚约会的那个人。  
“Nino？”翔喊着他，想把Nino拽出那个已经深深陷入的大洞，却失败了。  
+++  
午休时分，他没去职工休息室，也没去自助餐厅，而是跑到天台上抽烟。他坐在屋顶的墙边，抽这天的第五支烟。墙壁的凉气渗进他的背，秋天的新鲜空气和尼古丁让他放松。有那么一会儿，他的脑子放空，内心一片平静。但很快，他短暂的平静被打破了，通往天台的门被打开，润走了出来。  
“你跑到这儿来了呀。”润说着关上门。他走过来，站在Nino面前，手插在口袋里。Nino茫然地抬头看他，香烟挂在嘴角。润皱眉低头看他：“我希望你能戒烟。这个事儿对你自己一点好处都没有。”  
Nino叹口气，拿下嘴角的烟，掐灭：“你想干嘛？”  
润在他身边坐下，靠着墙，和Nino一样看着那道门：“你老板在找你。他让助理上楼到我那找你，他以为你和我在一起。”  
“真见鬼，为啥我要把午休用在和你在一起上？”Nino问，他的旧怨又浮上来。就算他们现在在一块儿，他也没必要把每个闲暇时刻都花在他好友的身边。他暗暗责怪井上真央和她那些爱嚼舌根的朋友，她们到处散播谣言，连他那个爱管闲事的老板都知道了。  
“我们又要开始了吗？”润厌倦地问。  
Nino把胳膊撑在抬起的膝盖上，脸埋进手掌中。他回忆起之前的那个深夜，烂醉的润控诉他糟糕的举止对自己造成的沮丧，他立刻极为懊悔地冷静下来。他深吸一口气，咕哝到：“对不起。”  
“Kazu，怎么了？”润关心地问道，“有些事在困扰你。”  
“是的，我确实有些不对劲，”Nino承认，“总之是我的问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
Nino放下手，转头看着润。他们之间只有一米的距离，这短短的距离让他们能感觉到对方的呼吸。Nino开始明白，这是他的问题，他甚至不知道该从何处着手弥补。这是种折磨。为什么他以前没注意到润的眉毛曲线如此平滑，嘴唇形状如此迷人？“润，”他说，“我们做了这么长时间的朋友，对对方再也不会有新发现或者新了解。这对不对呢？”  
润知道Nino试图用问题来困住他，他对此无动于衷，但最后他还是屈服并耸耸肩：“我们一起长大。我们会改变。难道不是我们总是会接受对方的改变吗？不然我们怎么会走到现在？”  
Nino挪到润的身边，直到他能把头放在润的肩上。就像以前那么多夜晚，他在酒吧里给润无言的支持一样，他的朋友毫无怨言地接受了他这熟悉的行文。但对Nino来说，这再熟悉不过的接触，却在他心中勾起一种模模糊糊的感觉。“昨天晚上我做了个怪梦，”他再次强行转换话题，“咱们被困在咱们的高中校园里。”  
“也许是因为你终于对翘掉去年的高中同学聚会产生了罪恶感。”润玩笑着假设。  
Nino没理他，继续说：“润，那个男生怎么样了，就是大野智？”他身下的润僵住了，Nino直起身，近距离地看着他。“我经常想到他，”他说，“能不能让我知道呢？”  
润有点艰难地耸耸肩：“都过去了。他离开了我。”   
Nino迅速接受了这个答案，毕竟他已经猜到了。据Nino所知，大野是唯一一个润与之有认真感情的人。当高一结束，润不再像个迷路的小狗一样跟着大野跑之后，Nino便猜到润不会再把自己托付给任何人。他觉得这是个耻辱。“你高挑，有趣，善于理解人，和善，甜蜜，英俊。工作也很努力。你是我心中最完美的理想型，润。”Nino轻轻地对他说，几乎是戏谑的，尽管他的冷漠让Nino有一点痛心，“总有一天，你会找到那个最适合你的人。”  
润近近地看着他，双眉因思考而拧在一起。“这么多年了，Kazu，”他说，“你在开玩笑。我都不知道你还能这么多愁善感这么蠢。”  
Nino嘟囔着推了一下他那过分完美的鼻子。他刚才就没发现Nino有多坦率吗？“好吧。我们不会再说到这事儿了。”Nino站起来看看表，突然间他不想离开他的朋友，但这不可避免。“总之，我得赶紧跑了。要是相叶到处找我，就说明他又把电脑搞坏了。”  
“Kazu，”Nino打开门正准备走进去的时候，润叫住他，“周末过来吗？我做饭。”  
润会定期叫他去自己家，没有什么特别的理由，尤其是他没什么事的晚上。Nino往往仁慈地接受邀请，毕竟，润是一个再好不过的厨师，只要他朋友愿意给他做饭，Nino是不会勉强自己接受外卖或便利店便当的。但这次，他第一次犹豫了。当下，他满心疑虑，把自己和润关在同一个房间里不会有什么帮助。他强迫自己微笑，说：“咱们一起出去好不好？你知道很多能遇见别人的好地方，对不对？”  
润转过头，伤感地看着多云的天空：“好吧。”

+++   
Nino和润高中毕业那天，对Nino来说是非常美好的一天。今天之后，他就再也不用看见大部分同班同学和老师，这让他情绪高涨。毕业典礼之后，Nino想马上离开学校，但应该和他一起走的润却哪儿也找不到了。他的自由被延误了一会儿，Nino相当恼怒，他到处找润。在学校背后，他看见一对情侣，赶紧躲开。他想，也许润是被哪个学弟或者学妹叫出去告白了。这不是不可能的。  
接下来的一个小时，他找遍了校舍和操场，甚至还问了在校园里游荡的同学，但润还是没有出现。Nino憋了一肚子气，决定不管他最好的朋友，直接回家。不管润去哪儿了，他肯定都没为Nino想过。  
他妈妈还在上班，姐姐在上课。家里只剩下Nino一个人，他决定用游戏来发泄怒气。但他踏进自己房间的那一刻，就改变主意了，因为他看见润坐在他床边的地上。他的朋友一定是用备用钥匙进门的。他的愤懑消失无踪，因为润抱着膝盖，眼泪哗哗地流下脸颊。从初中之后，Nino就没看见润哭过，这景象让他揪心。

要是他处在润的位置，他会希望他朋友假装没看见他哭，留他一个人静静。但是，莫名其妙地，Nino无法忽视，无法假装润没在他的房间里，如此破碎。他不能冒冒失失地说话，只能抓过一盒纸巾，坐在润身边，两人从肩膀到手肘都贴在一起。润沉默地接过他递过去的纸巾。  
那天晚上，润睡在Nino家，因为Nino被他的眼泪吓到了，必须看着他让自己安心。所以，他钻进润的布团，挤在一起。润身上传过来的热量温暖了他，没一会儿，他的担心烟消云散。  
“明天会不一样的。”他说。明天会是新的一天，润不再需要哭泣。  
最后，Nino从翔那里得知，润和他的女朋友分手了。那个女孩，和润一样，对此接受困难。Nino知道他俩是很偶然地遇上的，但他从未想到这段关系如此认真，因为润总是对她不以为然。既然最后以润的眼泪告终，Nino认识到他的朋友比他以为的要爱她。可是为什么润毫无理由地要和她分手，Nino从来没有猜到过。  
+++   
“这事儿听起来可能挺怪的，但感觉不是。”翔一接电话，他就说。  
翔叹口气：“什么感觉很怪？”  
Nino没有回答他，继续说：“在他会流鼻涕之前我就认识他了。”  
翔马上就明白他说的是谁，问：“又怎么了？什么东西应该挺怪的？”  
“现在，我能被允许喜欢他吗？”Nino反过来问他。  
“解释一下。”翔开始有点恼火了。  
“可我总是喜欢他的，”Nino继续，根本不理翔的请求，“不过现在是不同的喜欢。只有一点点不同。”  
“OK。我想我理解了，”翔同意到，“然后呢？”  
“请别告诉润。”Nino挂断电话前告诉他。  
+++  
仿佛过了很久很久，真央才再一次踏足Nino的办公室，尽管他已经放弃了她，但她一进来，他还是集中了注意力。真央站在他办公桌的另一边和他四目相对，她抱起手臂，叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”Nino不得不向她发问。  
“我只是个信使，”她说，“姑娘们很生气，因为松本给她们的是假电话号码。”  
Nino爆发出一阵大笑，他从没想到自己朋友还能干出这事儿。真央紧皱眉头看着他，但他发现很难停下来。他擦擦眼睛，舒舒服服地靠在旋转椅上，头一次觉得自己和以前一样开心。“那么？”他问，“为什么来找我呢？润就在两层楼上。”  
真央放弃了，又叹口气：“她们让我对此做点什么。我告诉你了。我做了些事。就这样。”她转身离开，Nino对着她的背影吃吃笑。   
尽管他之前担心和润在一起的时间太多，Nino还是在休息时上楼去找他的朋友。但是，润的同事告诉他，润出去了，他下午要见一个客户。Nino回到办公室，觉得这里比他想的还要无聊，他给润发了邮件，询问好友的行踪及他们晚上的活动是不是还照常进行。很快，润保证说不变，Nino忍不住地情绪高涨，简直等不及晚上的会面了。  
虽然有违他的本能，Nino下班后还是决定在办公室等好友回来放报告。他离开自己的办公室，上楼坐在润的办公桌前等着。润的同事对此并无意见，他们完成工作后就走了。最后，Nino独自一人待在办公室，带着蓬勃的好奇心四处张望。他以前来过这里，但现在，每个物件都有了崭新的意义。他拿起润桌上放的唯一一张照片，好奇为什么润会挑这张照片放在桌上每天看。  
这是一张家庭照，上面有润的父母和姐姐，Nino也在上面。他记得拍照的事，那是一个春天的下午，他们为润的母亲庆祝生日，参加者只有他的家人和儿时好友。他放下照片，叹口气，把头放在桌子上休息。他等不及要润回来了。此时此刻，他急切希望能看见好友，没有什么比这个更重要了。  
一声巨响惊醒了他，他抬起头看向门口，发现有两个白领正靠着墙亲热，饥渴地咬着对方的双唇，两人的下身紧紧地贴在一起。估计他们一定是以为办公室已经空了，没发现Nino在这儿。Nino畏缩了一下，考虑到底是躲起来呢，还是冲出去打断他们。这是他听见一声呻吟和一声低语。  
“别在这儿。”润对他的同伴说。   
Nino猛地抬起头，看的清清楚楚，润靠在墙上，紧紧搂着那名女性。他的心仿佛停止了跳动。终于，润半睁着的眼睛也看到了Nino，搂着女伴的手松开了。他惊讶于Nino的存在，完全惊呆了。Nino和他越过两人之间的距离，四目对视。  
Nino希望她别碰润。他希望事情完全不同，他没看见这些，他不用被再次提醒什么是不能碰的。他突然明白一直以来他耿耿于怀的是什么。润是他最要好的朋友。不论何时，以前还是现在，有条界限他不可逾越。  
“Kazu。”终于，润屏息着说话了。  
Nino尽全力跑出办公室。就在他跑到电梯前时，润追上他，抓住他的胳膊将他转过身来。  
“Kazu，我——”润开口。  
Nino从润的钳制中挣脱，强迫自己笑出来，笑声听起来空洞洞的。“抱歉，润。我不知道。抱歉。你该回去了。”他迫使自己说话。连呼吸都是疼的。电梯门开了，他走进去。润没有跟进来。Nino从这小小的钢铁盒子里看着他，拼命挤出个笑容。他讨厌强迫自己微笑，大笑，但他做了。他对着润那被遗弃的绝望表情咯咯笑：“我现在知道你今晚很忙。我会自己一个人出去的。”

+++   
“Nino，这回又啥事儿？”翔一接起电话就在那边叹气。  
“忘了它，”Nino低声说，“忘了所有事吧。它从来不会发生。”  
“这到底是咋回事儿？”翔问到。  
“明天还会是老样子。什么也不会改变。”Nino告诉他。

+++   
上幼稚园的时候，润收到了全班小女生的情人节巧克力。当下午放学，润和Nino一起回家时，Nino不得不帮好友拿东西。Nino看到那两小袋巧克力时撅起了嘴。他只收到了老师给全班同学都有的义理巧克力。  
润注意到他的愠怒，就拉着他停下来，开始翻袋子。他拿起一盒巧克力递给Nino。“给你。”他说。  
“我才不要。”Nino小声说。即使只是个孩子，他也很讨厌被人怜悯。  
但润还是往他手里塞。“你想要多少就能拿多少。”他说。  
“我不想要，”Nino又说，想甩开它，“我不需要。”  
Nino知道他朋友只是想表达善意，也害怕润不高兴会发火，于是，他违背意愿，接过了递来的巧克力。它拿起来沉甸甸的，它不属于他。他打开盒子，撕掉一条巧克力的包装，拿着。他不知道该拿它干嘛，便果断地放到润的嘴边。润看着巧克力，想了想，张开嘴，让Nino喂他。Nino看着他吃，然后掰了一块儿给自己。甜蜜的巧克力融化在他们的舌头上。  
“挺好吃的。”润说，小心翼翼地看着Nino，等着他的回应。  
Nino扣上盒子，把那个吃了一半的巧克力放回袋子：“我没事，润。”  
润急切地问：“那Kazu还是我的朋友吗？”  
Nino的情绪顿时高涨起来，大大地笑起来。“我不恨你。我会永远是润最好的朋友。”他承诺到。  
+++  
当他说很久没有出来玩的时候，并没有说谎。Nino在夜店区游荡，不知道该去哪里，最后他走进这条街上广告最醒目的那家。不幸的是，他发现这是一家以古怪的化妆舞会为主题的夜店。只一眼，他就被那些奇形怪状的面具吓到，呆立在门口。  
保镖看见他，指指吧台。“你可以在那儿买个便宜面具。”他说。  
理智告诉他应该离开，但Nino还是照保镖说的去买了个面具。酒保递给他一个普通的黑色塑料面具，可以把眼睛四周遮住，Nino在为数不多的狂欢者身上看到过。他带上面具，在吧台边找了个座位，决定独自小酌。除了把自己灌醉睡过去，其他什么事也不相干。到底为什么要出来呢，他也想不明白。也许他只是不想一个人待在家里，既可怜又痛苦。  
“你一个人？”酒保递给他酒时问道。  
Nino耸耸肩，啜了一口鸡尾酒。 

“为什么来这儿？”酒保继续说，“我以前没见过你。你是对面具有恋物癖吗？”

Nino希望酒保能别问问题。他不想交谈。他仰起头，一饮而尽，然后走向舞池。音乐的节拍淹没了所有事物，Nino任由自己的思绪放空，只随着音乐摆动。接下来的一个小时，他两次回到吧台，每次都要一杯酒，然后迅速喝完。在最后一次喝酒之后，他的脚已经开始发飘，往舞池走时已是跌跌撞撞，不时撞到别人的身体，这让他保持站立。  
要是Nino认真地认真地思考，他从未将润只看做自己的好友而已。在他周围的人群中，润总是特殊的那一个。Nino想，也许希求更多的东西是错误的。他不能破坏现有的。他不能那么贪心。  
一个身影悄悄地从后面接近，贴上他，直到Nino的后背与这人的前胸紧紧贴在一起。Nino的身体僵硬了，他笨拙地推搡那人，想拉开两人的距离。那人并不打算离开，他抓住Nino的手腕，力气很大，让Nino觉得自己被困住了。他一下子清醒过来，转身想让这个陌生人滚开。他看见一个男人，比他稍微高一点，也戴着和他一样的黑色面具。即使隔着那个脆弱的塑料眼罩，他还是能认出那丰满的双唇和小小的下巴。  
Nino咽了口口水，想把事情连贯起来。他的心在胸腔中砰砰直跳，润抓住他的地方开始发烫。“润——润……”他开口说，不确定自己到底想说什么。他没想到好友也会在此地。他是怎么知道的？

“你把我认成别人了。”润慎重地对Nino说，紧紧盯着他激动的双眼，“我们不认识对方。今晚……我只是个男人，一个陌生人，你是那个吸引了我的注意力的人。”他试图说服Nino和他自己。在他们的伪装之下，他拉着Nino的手，让两人再次贴在一起，随着耳边的音乐节奏摆动身体。  
Nino发现自己放松在润熟悉的双臂之中。他想润是对的。此时此刻，他们不认识对方。只是他们两人，两个被彼此吸引的男人，没有过往和界限。当润的手从他的屁股上拿起来，捧起他的脸，让两人贴近时，他根本没有细想。他的眼睛本能地合上，感觉到润丰满柔软的嘴唇覆上他的。刚开始，他们只是轻尝对方的味道，很快，吻变得激烈起来。Nino张开嘴，允许润用自己的舌头探索他的口腔。带着欲望，他们沉浸在这感觉中，品尝对方，舞池和音乐成为遥远的背景，其他什么也不是。  
Nino感到润修长的手指伸到他的衬衫下，贴着他的皮肤。他闻到润身上汗水混合古龙水的味道。他自己的手也抬起环住润的背，感受着好友肩膀的线条。一切都熟悉而陌生。区别很小，但却充斥着千万种让他爱上好友的事情。Nino认识到，他不想在今晚结束，取下面具后忘记。即使只是一场戏，他也不想抱着陌生人。他想要他的好友和一切，记忆、感觉、多年的羁绊，以及这些带来的一切。  
电光火石间，Nino打断这甜蜜的接触，让自己离开润。润惊讶地看着他，他的嘴唇红润而肿胀。

“我不想要陌生人，”Nino告诉他，同时压抑着心中涌起的痛，“我只需要润。”这件事，他花了好多年才看到，认识到，即使他明白自己很贪心，也宁愿要么拥有一切要么什么也没有。  
尽管如此，润重新抓住他的手将他拉出舞池时，他还是吃了一惊。Nino跟着润来到洗手间最里面的隔间里。润把门反锁上，转身面对Nino。他一把将两人的面具扔掉，又一次攫取Nino的双唇。Nino欣然接受了他那让人上瘾的吻。Nino并不明白润这些举动的意义，但他毫无保留地接受。等时间到了，他会问的。  
他们吻啊吻啊，直到两人都气喘吁吁充满情欲。满脸通红地靠在好友结实的身体上，Nino想向后撤，他想看看润的表情，来猜测他的想法。润不允许，只紧紧地抱着他，轻轻啃咬着他的脸颊，他的脖子和他的耳朵。  
然后，润停下来低语：“Kazu，我不允许你离开我。只有你，我不能放手。不管发生什么事。”  
Nino觉得他的心不可能更充实了。他靠着润的肩膀点头，嘴角绽放出一个无意识的微笑。还有很多很多事需要他去学习，但现在他有答案。此时此刻，事实就是润在这里，接受了他的心意。“好的。”他回答。  
+++  
他和他女朋友吵完本周第五次架之后，她乞求他不要再和润见面了。  
“为什么？为什么我必须跟我最好的朋友断绝关系？”Nino问她，“谁是我朋友有那么重要吗？为什么要让他们掺和到咱俩中间？”  
“你不理解，”她眼泪汪汪地对他说，“我需要的就是你说一句话。我需要你保证我是你最重要的人。我只想要你选择我。这并不是什么难事。”  
“为啥？为啥？”Nino恳求道，“为什么我不能在爱你的同时继续跟润做朋友呢？不行。抱歉。我做不到。不管好与坏，润总是在我身边。” 

“Nino，我不是你最重要的那个人，”最后她大哭，“为什么？为什么要有别人存在呢？“”

+++ 

“这不像你想的那么简单。”Nino对润耳语，他和润正塞在他办公桌下的狭小空间里。更糟的是，他半裸着，跨坐在润的身上。在他们头上，办公室门口，真央正焦躁地走来走去。  
“我觉得刚看见他在这儿了呀。”她说。  
润得手从Nino拉开的裤链伸进去，直到他的内裤之下。Nino咬紧牙关，吞下呻吟。润开始颇具技巧地抚摸他，他不得不压抑住颤栗。过了似乎永恒的时间之后，真央终于叹着气离开他的办公室。Nino马上推开润，冲向房门，上了锁，他可不想再犯同样的错误。  
“我才不会给任何人以口实，说她们说的都是对的。”润从后面抱上他时，他用气声发誓。他转过身，盯着他的好友兼情人。“你不该再来我的办公室。我不想听到更多的流言。”  
润笑着继续刚才被打断的事，他扒掉Nino身上剩余的衣物，把他的光腿拉到自己的腰上环住。“我还是不明白为啥你这么介意，”他一边说一边在Nino的下巴上落下一个个吻，“那些流言是对的，不是吗？”  
“相叶觉得咱俩同居了，”Nino苦涩地低声抱怨，“说我已经搬进你的公寓。为啥是我搬过去？”他的话被打断，因为润进入他的身体，同时吻住他的嘴，吞下他的呻吟。  
润结束这个吻，并在他的双唇上低声说：“Kazu，搬过来和我住。”

Nino喘息起来，他想稳住呼吸和狂乱的心跳，但并没有回答的机会，因为润在他能稳住呼吸之前开始动了。即便如此，透过脑海中的重重迷雾，他意识到也许润还挺喜欢关于他俩的那些流言。甚至润有可能是这些流言背后的推手。Nino被这种可能性激怒了，不过，因为他俩重叠身体的热度和动作，他暂时忘了这件事。  
稍后，润又问了一次：“你会搬过来和我一起住吗？”  
Nino回答：“不。”  
\------------------------------END-----------------------------------------


End file.
